I'm in the past?
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Bearing Kakashi's child and being thrown into the past while merging with Kurama turning her into A daiyōkai, were the least of Naruto's problems. Maybe, saving Yahiko, Sakumo, Obito was a mistake because now her de-aged dad, Sakumo, and yahiko, wouldn't leave her alone not understanding why these men seem so taken with her. Minato/femNaruto. Male harem Time Travel. AU. Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

**(this chapter is based off** **Edge of Precipice and Escape Artist)**

3rd POV

The desert was littered with Suna shinobi, but all five teammates were staggering from grave injuries. The fifth member of the team had reappeared earlier from underground, a little confused at how he had escaped the sand but joined the fight immediately, yet the addition helped little, as more enemy shinobi joined the mess. When one dropped, another two took their place, overwhelming the Konoha-nin. It seem history is repeating itself again. Don't worry little one your grandfather isn't going to die this time. Thought one silver hair individual while rubbing her slight growing baby bump. Seeing a Suna-nin about to attack Sakumo's blind spot. Killing the two instant.

Sakumo whipped around in surprise at the stranger who had saved him.

"Hatake, stay focused on your enemies," silver hair individual growled as she gutted the attacker Sakumo had turned his back on. "I am your backup."

"I know who our enemies are," the silver hair individual said to the man fighting behind her. "You killed her son and daughter-in-law many years ago."

"Who–?" Sakumo panted from exhaustion after killing another four.

"Think puppets."

"…puppeteer Chiyo of Sand…"

"These shinobi are controlled by her," the silver hair individual explained as she decapitated a kunoichi. "She has prepared well for your arrival."

She was getting pissed off. The fallen puppets were reviving and now throwing themselves at the team.

"Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Wind Cutter)!"

"Raiton: Kuropansa (Black Panther)!"

Both the silver hair individual and Sakumo shouted their attacks at the same time. A blade of wind from silver hair individual and a large black panther of lightning from Sakumo razed by the enemy forces.

This is getting old thought the silver hair individual "Chiyo! Are you single-handedly trying to initiate the war between Sand and Leaf?" The puppets around them faltered for a bit. Now thought the silver hair individual. As she disappeared and reappeared behind the puppeteer.  
Hitting the central tenketsu point of her chakra coils and activated with a sharp jerk, wrapping the puppeteer in invisible symbols lined by her chakra and powered by Chiyo's own.

Yes! It was risky – seventy-five percent chance of failing– but it was the only way she knew to stop a seal expert who could negate any confinement seals with their own seals.

"Chiyo, call them off. You've lost." Said the silver hair individual while holding a kunai

"Not until Hatake dies," she snarled.

"And what if you die?" A kunai pressed against her neck. "What will happen to your grandson Sasori if you die?"

"He will thank me," Chiyo said with a snarl.

"But you are why his heart has not yet frozen. Stop the attack and return to his side. Killing Hatake will only teach your grandson that murder is the solution to any problem." Said the silver hair individually. Tears filled her eyes and flowed down her cheeks. "The scum ruined our lives. He deserves to die." Chiyo said while she was crying.

"Then what of his son? His son will grow cold as well, and just as you saw with Sasori, no child should lose their beloved parents." Said the silver hair individual as she thought of her child growing up without his father.

The puppets faltered, launched again, and then crumbled. Silence blanketed the sand.

Sakumo staggered over to them, trailing blood, and fell to his knees, kneeling with his hands and forehead pressed to the sand.

"Chiyo-sama," he gasped out with strength and sincerity behind his voice. "I offer my deepest apologies and beg your forgiveness. I have regretted their deaths every day since I saw your grandson's eyes. I cannot apologize for completing my mission, but I beg your forgiveness for the pain I have caused you and the boy." He didn't move from his position even as blood pooled under him.

The hatred didn't die, but it dulled as she slumped in her restraints. "Stand up, boy. Come here and let me see your face."

Clutching his bleeding chest, he hauled himself over. Chiyo swept her eyes over his wounds and up to his eyes which were bright with unshed tears as well. She hung her head in defeat but made one more request.

"My actions so far were for my grandson, but allow me one hit for myself."

With only slight hesitation, Sakumo nodded his acceptance and closed his eyes, hoping he would live to see his son again but knowing this was the right thing to do. He sensed something approaching from behind but remained unmoving, ready to receive the physical manifestation of her hatred.

But the blow never came.

He carefully opened his eyes when he heard sobbing from the woman and saw a shadow cast from behind him. Turning around he saw a blade – his own sabre – millimeters from his neck. Whirling back around, he engulfed Chiyo in a tight hug, crying silently with her, repeating apologies and his gratitude over and over and over.

The silver hair individual watched the scene silently with a small smile but as images of Kurama her best friend and father figure and the images of Kakashi her lover and father of her child. Smiling at her appeared in her mind, tears started to form as she could feel her mental barriers breakdown she wanted to collapse and cry but she couldn't, not now. She left in a silver flash leaving everyone in shock. Both Sakumo and Chiyo watched in shock as everyone that was still there heard the cry of a broken and lost soul in the distance.

Naruto P.O.V.

I made it back in what I call a "home" as I started to remember what happened. And how I got here in the past.

FLASHBACK

Glowing red and blue pipes line the stone walls of an area akin to that of a sewer. However if one would look up they would not be able to see the ceiling only an endless black, void of anything. Separating two sides of the sewer lies iron bars that would seem to be held shut by a piece of paper with a swirl in the center with intricate symbols surrounding it.

On one side, the barely standing blonde, on the other a beast much fear. A giant fox with rabbit-like ears, and nine flowing tails. The demon is covered in almost red, red-orange fur. Slitted red eyes that used to be filled with anger and malice, now filled with worry for his jailor. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox demon that lies within one Naruto Uzumaki.

Yes, the beast that is told to of slaughtered thousands and crushes mountains with a simple flick of one of its many tails, lays in worry over its once jailor, now like a Daughter. "Kit..." it calls, deep voice booming out in the sewer.

"Kurama..." The teen rasps out in pain.

A hole in her chest sits where a sword had stabbed her in the middle of her fight against Sasuke Uchiha. The fight had been long and tiring. The two were more or less every matched against one another. The Uchiha not listening at all to the blondes pleading to come home to Konoha. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki ultimately ended up fighting to the death, both landing fatal wounds. However, the raven had charged up his Chidori and charged at Naruto, and hit the blonde in the chest puncturing one of said blonde's lungs. The fox raises to his paws and looks down at Naruto. "Kit I refuse to let you die. I will also send you to the past so you can change the future and give your kit a chance to grow up too. So you both can be happy and live. I'm breaking the seal once and for all" the fox reveals to the young blonde. Panic sets into the blue orbs as she finds a claw tearing at the seal. "No, wait there has to be some other way! Kurama! Please, please don't do this If you do this then... Then!-" the blonde yells but is cut off by the iron cage slamming open, and potent red chakra immediately rushes out seizing the blonde.

"I know. Goodbye, I love you my adorable kit, my daughter." Was the last thing the blonde heard as unimaginable pain fills her body, sending her nerves haywire with the burning sensation. Soon everything turns black.

END FLASHBACK

Wiping my tears away as I remember that terrible memory loss of my father figure and my only friend. Sign letting out a sigh I look at my reflection in the mirror. I once had a sun-kissed blonde hair stunning sapphire blue eyes and slightly tan skin with three whisker marks on both my cheeks. Now my blonde hair has turned silver. My tan skin had turned a light complexion almost like porcelain. My 3 whisker marks have turned into 2 red slashes on my cheeks. My sapphire blue eyes have turned into a stunning gold that could look into your very soul. And in the middle of my forehead, there's a small Red Crescent moon. I still had to come to terms with suddenly being seven years older. My hips were wider and my bust bigger. My facial features were also a bit sharper and all the baby fat is gone. I was also a bit taller than I remembered being. All in all, it took some getting used to. I used to have a bit of a boyish figure, with hardly any curves. Suddenly having them was a bit uncomfortable, but I liked it. I no longer look like I used to be. I look completely different I look more like a goddess in other people's opinion they would say that I am.

The change to my appearance was most likely caused by Kurama merging with me making me into a daiyōkai a greater demon, to say the least. I've been in the past for a few months and I have changed a lot of things most likely major things that most likely would change the outcome of the future. One of the things I changed in the past was saving Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan and killing Hanzo of the salamanders. I didn't stick around after that I did left them with a few words of advice that will change their point of view of peace. I have no doubt they'll seek me out in the nearby future. And I also want to stop that asshole Danzo, he's the reason why most of my precious people are gone. I will never forgive him or anyone that will harm my precious people and I will never forgive that asshole. Who stole my love from me? Kakashi I'll make sure our child will grow up happy and living a happy life.

 ** _~Time skip Kannabi Bridge mission.~_**

3rd P.O.V.

Obito was dying. He knew he was. With tons of rubble already blocking the exit, and one boulder crushing his lower half, it was only a matter of time before he joined his parents in the afterlife. Besides, it was getting harder to breathe, his blood seeped beneath him and soaking his clothes. He was either going to suffocate from the lack of air or bleed to death. Honestly, not one was appealing to him.

He smirked snidely to himself. "Heh, I guess this is the end. Stupid Kakashi was stupid till the end." He closed his eyes, resigned to his fate. Well, he didn't have both eyes anymore so closing them really didn't make a difference.

"You are so not dying here, brat. Not when I can help it." A voice spoke startling Obito into awareness. His breath hitched. These were the last things he registered before Obito finally surrendered to the beckon of sleep, or death maybe. Naruto sighed loudly. Damn it. This was so not the plan. But she felt like shit right now.

I swear to all the gods out there when I meet you two in the afterlife, Kurama and Kakashi, I'm gonna skewer the both of you, 'ttebayo!"

Huffing, she smashed the boulders with a flick of her finger, a barrier seal already in place around her to protect them both from the onslaught of the demolition and grinned triumphantly as she retrieved Obito's intact body. No way in hell was she leaving him there when Madara was still at large she still needs to kill him and black Zetsu. This mishap messed everything up in their world and she had every intention to prevent that. Closing her eyes, she felt her seal plastered under the bed of her makeshift home and disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Naruto landed softly, her back hurting a little with the added weight. Hiraishin or not, it was still hard lugging around her body, what more with an added baggage. One hand settled on her protruding stomach and another dumping Obito on her bed. It was harder to move now that she was almost five months along her pregnancy. To be precise, she was exactly four months and two weeks into her pregnancy. In retrospect, she wasn't supposed to be moving much at all as per Sakura's orders but every aspect of normalcy went down the drain. Now she was in the past.

Naruto sighed, her hands glowing faintly gold. Her gaze dropped down, studying the large, square seal drawn on the floor surrounding her bed. Perfect. Now then, it's now or never. Quickly forming the seals, she shouted. " Tenshi no iyashi no Jutsu!"

Obito felt as if he was floating. Nothing seemed to register in his mind but the dizzying feeling of rocking back and forth. Darkness engulfed everything and for one single moment he panicked, his limbs flailed against the void pulling him down. He had to resist it, he wouldn't go down.

"Oi, wake up child." And he did, his eyes snapping open only to groan out loud as the sunlight pierced his burning eyes. Speaking of eyes... Obito gasped and reached for his once empty socket. It was there, he could feel it under the bandages. He had two eyes... Two fucking eyes!

"Yeah, yeah, you have two eyes, so what?" Obito swiveled towards the voice, remembering faintly where he heard it before and was floored. There stood a goddess of a Woman. She had beautiful silver hair that reach down to her lower calf's. Her skin was a light complexion almost like porcelain. She had 2 red slashes on her cheeks. Her eyes are stunning gold that could look into your very soul. And in the middle of her forehead there's a small Red Crescent moon. And this woman was pregnant, her bulging stomach was enough to convince him. Honestly speaking, she was beautiful, but what surprised him the most was her chakra.

"It's you! You where the one in the cave!" He pointed rudely at her, his whole body rigid in surprise. More importantly, how the hell was he alive?

Naruto rolled her eyes and deadpanned. "I saved you, how rude."

Obito reeled in shock. "Stop reading my mind!" He snapped only to have her laughing at his plight.

"You're the one talking loudly like some idiot, of a child." She replied, sounding bored. Obito frowned and tried to stand up but found that he couldn't. Frightened, he ripped the blanket off his body and was stunned speechless at the bandages covering his lower body. Wasn't he crushed by the boulder? How could his body be intact?

"You really shouldn't move around so much your still healing." Obito glared at her. Naruto sighed before waddling over to the bed. She cursed under her breath. Being pregnant sucks. No wonder most of the girls in her time didn't want to have kids.

"How're you feeling?" She reached over, ignoring the flinch he gave off and settled one hand on his face. Her hand glowed light green, scanning him quickly, trying to find anything wrong, and letting go before he got defensive. It seems that your healing quite nicely you should be up in your feet in no time. Naruto said with a smile making Obito blush. It seems that you're quite hungry after your whole ordeal. I'll be making dinner soon. Oh by the way my name is Okami Tsukino. A small smile formed on her lips. At least now, her quaint house wouldn't be so quiet anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A Month as passed "Okami" once known as Naruto saved Obito and he been living with her for a said month and the young boy has been watching her every move. Okami was teaching a bunch of children about the basics of chakra. With a smile on her face that a mother would for her child. Watching her was entertaining though so he continued to do so. He would never admit that he was watching her for safety reasons.

She was six months pregnant and she still insisted going everywhere and anywhere her feet could take her. Obito couldn't believe that a woman like Okami is the one who saved him. The woman was like an enigma. He wasn't stupid; he knew there was something wrong with how he was alive and well. Half his body was crushed by the boulders, and both his eyes should be gone. But here he was, completely whole and it seems like nothing happened. Well except for his Sharingan. He didn't know if he could activate it yet. He was told or to put it in better words banned by Okami that he should not activate his Sharingan. Not until he was completely healed or at 100%. The woman was a mystery to him.

Obito knew that Okami was teaching the children Ninjustu taught by the academy from his village. He wanted to ask but at the same time, he didn't want to. A small voice at the back of his head always stopped him. What if she was an enemy nin? Or a spy? He couldn't betray his village but hurting Okami and her unborn child. It was something he wouldn't be able to do. His face grew grim. He hated to admit that he had grown close to Okami. Like a sister he never had or a family he never knew.

Obito swallowed the lump in his throat. He owed her his life and no matter what she told him, he would never be able to hurt her and her baby or let anyone from his village do the same. He would ask her tonight.

Time skip a few hours

Obito P.O.V.

That was the plan but it went down the drain the moment I and Okami sat down for dinner. Well… I help Okami sit down. She just smiled and said Thank you, Okami's eyes were bright and so expressive, I couldn't. Not now when Okami looked so happy. But I know it's only for the moment. I knew, how Okami cried in her sleep sometimes at the night I even hear her say "I'm sorry". And "I miss you Inu." in between sobs. It really broke my heart when she left the house at times to stay by the riverside and let her chakra howl in sadness and mourn the loss of her loved ones with her. I couldn't do it I never wanted to make Okami so sad or to make her cry.

"Is something wrong Obito-kun, you can tell me, you're still just a child," said Okami as she looked at me with a little bit of worry. I broke out of my thoughts, as I looked at Okami with a glare. "I'm not a kid, dammit! I'm a ninja and an adu-"."Adult as dictated by the law. But you're still a child in my eyes." Okami said with a small smile that made me blush a little.

Okami (Naruto) P.O.V.

I smiled lightly as I felt my baby kicking again. Oh, I bet Kakashi would be freaking out at this moment or be very overprotective. I smiled thinking about that moment as I let out a sigh and looked at Obito. My late husband was a Konoha nin, just like you, Obito." I started. Seeing that Obito's chopsticks stopped midair, his eyes now focused on me. "What?" he asked confused.

"The father of my child and my late husband was a Konoha nin, Obito," I repeated while rubbing my now large baby bump. It was bigger now, it was getting hard to walk around. "You were wondering how I Know Ninjutsu taught by the academy from your village. I know it because my husband taught it to me and told me many things about Konoha. I see Konoha as a home. Even though I never lived there.

I giggled at the thought of Kakashi. "My husband was strong and intelligent. The brightest of his class, they said, but if you ask me, he was very stupid. A martyr until the end." "Why are you telling me this?" Obito questioned softly. His chopsticks now on the table. He wasn't hungry anymore. His full attention on me.

I gave him a soft smile and said. "Well, Obito-kun I can tell. When did you want to know how I know Konoha's academy teachings? If I was some spy or an enemy nin?" Obito's eyes bulged that was the confirmation I needed.

"Why tell me now Okami, don't you trust me!" Obito said as he looked at me with hurt-filled eyes. "Obito my first priority was making sure you're fully healed." My love life and my life story are not." I said as I looked at him. With a caring smile. "But I wanted to tell you before you have to leave so I thought, why not and you're like the little brother I never had Obito?" I said with a smile.

"... What do…do you…mean…Okami?" Obito said taken back a bit. "You're healed enough to travel, Obito, so I'm giving my consent. You can return to your home, your village." I said with a sad smile, knowing I'll be left alone again. Are you making me leave?" Obito said but I could tell by the hurt fill in his voice. "Obito don't you miss your village, your home, don't you? It's been more than a month and I'm sure you want to surprise the whole village with your 'resurrection'." I hummed thoughtfully as I looked at him.

"No."

I snapped up and looked at Obito and asked. "Come again?" Obito stubbornly shook his head and stated resolutely. "I said I'm not going and I'm not going to leave you here Okami, You saved my life and I'll be damn if you got hurt if I wasn't here to help you. Okami you live in the middle of a forest, for goodness' sake! The village is miles away and who knows what would happen!"

"Oh Obito". I said as I got up with a little difficulty as made my way to him and pulled the boy into a hug and with little resistance, he relaxed against my embrace, his hands settling over my arms around him. "Obito, You're worrying too much. You forget that I'm much stronger than you think I am. I'm pregnant, not disabled." His muffled words sounded something like, 'duh, I know that'. I laughed and tightened my embrace. "Konoha's your home and people are waiting for you, so you have to go I won't keep you from your family and friends."

 ** _Time skip 2 months later_**

Sakumo P.O.V.

It's been few months since I was saved by that silver hair individual. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I could tell it was a woman due to the sound of her voice sounded Angelic and feminine at the same time. When I asked the Hokage. Who was the woman that was our reinforcement? I wanted to thank her for saving my life and the lives of my team. But I was shocked when he told me that he never send any reinforcements. On our mission to suna. Still to this day. I keep thinking, about that woman and who she is. And why did she saved my life if she wasn't sent by the Hokage? But right now I, Genma, and Hayate and his team were heading to the Hokage's office to give our mission reports. Man the Hokage is going to flip when we show him who we found.

I knocked on the door to the Hokage office. We waited about a few seconds when we all heard the Hokage answer with a small 'come in'.

"Hokage-sama," I said with a bow respectfully. Along with everyone in the room.

" Sakumo, Genma, and Hayate," Sarutobi took in the frown on our face, "is something the matter?"

I nodded. "Hai. While out on their mission Hayate and his team found someone."

Sarutobi frowned. "And?" I could tell Genma was about to open his mouth but before he could explain further, the door opened wide and someone bounced in.

Sarutobi's pipe fell from his hand, his eyes widening in surprise. Both Genma and I shook our heads, while Hayate had a wry grin on his lips. "Well, it seems that during their trek from Cha no Kuni, they found Obito, alive and well, if I may note."

Obito grinned, like a cat which ate the canary. "I'm back, old man Hokage!" He raised his fingers in a peace-sign, his whole form radiating energy. "I'm back from the dead! Haha!"

Getting his wits back together, Sarutobi reached for his pipe on the floor and gave off a strained smile. "It seems so Obito-kun." His eyes darted from Obito to the rest of us. "Sakumo I want you to stay here knowing your son he will be very angry or shock about this outcome," Sarutobi said as I nodded my head. "Genma, call for Team Minato. They're by Training Ground 7." Genma disappeared with a short nod in a swirl of leaves. He turned to Hayate and smiled. You can rest, for now, team Hayate."I'll listen to your briefing tomorrow morning. Hayate and his team nodded heads and disappeared in the same fashion as Genma, leaving only myself Hokage and Obito in the office. Sarutobi settled into his chair, sitting comfortably now. He had a feeling it would take some time. "Now then, Obito-kun, Sakumo why don't you both make yourselves comfortable and Obito-kun do you mind telling us the whole story."

I nodded my head as I took a seat as for Obito he beamed cheerily at the Hokage before re-telling his story. "So I was dying in the cave, and..."

 ** _Meanwhile back with Okami_**

Okami (Naruto) P.O.V.

Looked out the window of my home. It's been two months since Obito left to his village I have no doubt at this time he's telling the Hokage and his team the whole story and how he was dying in that cave and how I'd saved him. Letting out a sigh as I rubbed my now 8 month's pregnant baby bump. Soon my baby boy will be born into this world well... Kakashi our child will grow a happy life and he'll be strong I have no doubt about that. I said with a smile as I began to sing. A song heard not too long ago.

 _So, later, later, when the sun has set_

 _Everybody's coming, latata~_

 _Perfect, perfect, if you're envious_

 _Dancing along happily_

 _Without a clue what's to be_

 _One, two, three, four, let's play hide and seek_

 _Hiro-kun, Haru-chan, where could you be?_

 _Tag, you're it, we're out of breath, and running, just us three_

 _Suddenly, you reach and caught me_

 _So, come now, come now_

 _Walk along with me_

 _Clap your hands and follow, latata~_

 _Step on forward, as you're trembling_

 _With a quiet "Bye bye"_

 _Oh, my love, my love, come on back to me_

 _Reaching out, I touch it and it stings_

 _Opening my eyes, I finally see_

 _From today until the end_

 _We'll play together, again._


	3. Chapter 3

3rd P.O.V.

Team Minato didn't know what exactly to expect when Genma suddenly appeared and urged them to the Hokage's office. Perhaps a new member to their team? Minato frowned thoughtfully. He didn't think so. The Hokage knew that Kakashi would adamantly refuse any 'replacements' to Obito on their team. Even the very idea always placed the recently promoted jounin into a foul mood. He agreed wholeheartedly. His team was still recovering from the ordeal they suffered from the Kannabi Bridge and it would take a painfully long and slow process before they accepted the loss. "Ne Minato-sensei, why do you think we're being called in?" asked Rin in confusion.

Minato hummed in acknowledgment, flashing a smile in Rin's direction. "Well, to be honest, I have no idea as well, Rin. A mission, maybe?" Rin seemed appeased for now, but he could see her fingers trembling by her sides. He didn't comment on this and silently walked down the path to the Hokage's office, feeling something heavy in his stomach. Walking inside the building, Genma stopped suddenly. "Minato-san, it's not my place to say anything but you have my congratulations." Minato raised an eyebrow in question but before he could ask, Genma waved a two finger salute and disappeared in a cloud of shunshin. He decided the best way to solve this was going to the Hokage and asking directly. His students followed along at a sedate pace.

"What for, Minato-sensei?" Rin asked, even Kakashi looked curious.

Minato shook his head, look confused. "I'm not sure myself, Rin." Minato said as

They were nearing the office now only to have his breath hitch, his eyes fully open now. That chakra signature... he was sure of it, it belongs to only one person. Picking up his pace, he strode over to the door, disregarding his student's calls and wrenched the door open.

"... and then Okami made sure that I- Minato-sensei! You're here! Bakashi and Rin-chan too!" Team Minato stared, absolutely stupefied at the genin sitting comfortably on a chair in front of the Hokage along with the white fang of konoha and who also kakashi's father, Sakumo Hatake.

Obito looked exactly the same day they were called in for that mission three months ago. Minato almost felt weak on the knees. From Rin and Kakashi's debriefing, their teammate was crushed inside the collapsed cave and survival was close to nothing. And here he was, grinning so bright, it took their breaths away. Minato was the first to speak. "Hokage-sama... what is going on?" Both Kakashi and Rin were still too shocked to move, much less speak.

Sarutobi regarded them with amusement. "Obito's in the middle of telling us, actually. Sit down for now, Minato. Both of you as well, Kakashi. Rin." Obito watched as his teammates fumbled around, their eyes meeting his. He smiled wide, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Okami was right. He had people waiting for him. But he couldn't help but to feel sad, in leaving Okami's side. Knowing her baby will be born soon. She was helpless and defenseless until her child is born but who knows when that will be. His eyes lingered on Kakashi's.

"How's my eye, huh Bakashi? Great like me, right?" It was the wrong thing to say, apparently, because in the next second, he was about to get a punch to the face lucky Sakumo caught his son's hand. While giving Kakashi a disapproval look.

Obito could hear Rin crying loudly in the background.

"You bastard! Where the hell were you?! We thought you di-" Kakashi stopped himself, while leaning on his father's side his chest heaving, his eyes almost watering at the sight of his once rival. Obito glared at Kakashi. "Nice greeting, Bakashi. And fyi, I was supposed to be dead." Rin flinched at this but Obito went on. "But Okami Tsukino saved me."

Minato who was silent this whole time spoke. "Okami Tsukino?"

"Okami Tsukino?" thought Sakumo as he try to figure out in where he heard that name before. And judging the look, on Sarutobi's face he was thinking the same thing. That's when Hiruzen's eyes widen as realization hit him as he pulled out a bingo book and look through it. Only to stop when he found what he was looking for. "Obito is this Okami Tsukino?" Hiruzen said as he shown Obito the bingo book entry. Obito's eyes widen and nodded his head and said "yes that Okami-nee-san." everyone was curious so they decided to look at the bingo book entry. What they saw shock them.

 **Bingo book stats**

 _Name: Okami Tsukino A.K.A mistress of wolfs or wolf goddess, flash goddess and goddess of Amegakure_

 _Gender: female Age: 19 Birthdate: Oct 10_

 _Home: unknown_

 _Family: no relatives._

 _Rank: SS_

 _Specialties : Medical jutsu, kenjutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu_

 _Ninjutsu: High S Rank, but master all form of jutsu's_

 _Genjutsu: master_

 _kenjutsu: Master/surpass all the seven Swordsmen of the Mist_

 _fuuinjutsu: Master_

 _Taijutsu: Kage_

 _Strength: Inhuman_

 _Speed: Fucking Inhuman_

 _Stamina: Unlimited_

 _Stealth: Incredible_

 _Affinities: Earth, Water, Wind, fire, lighting, and few sub affinities_

 _Extra Info: has the legendary dire wolf Summoning contract. A genius intact with a possible IQ of 200+ surpasses the seven Swordsmen of the Mist in kenjutsu. Rumors believe or say that she even surpasses the Uzumaki clan in fuuinjutsu. Medical Ninjutsu surpasses Tsunade senju to believe to be one of the greatest Medic's in hidden leaf village. Some rumors say she can turn into a dire wolf, but that hasn't been confirmed. Had killed Hanzo of the salamanders former leader of Amegakure. Defeated Puppet Master Chiyo of suna. Rumors say that she even knows or that she made. The flying Thunder God technique or better known as hiraishin. Mostly be used by Minato namikaze._

 _Personality: Very calm and kind until someone threatens her loved ones._

 _Bounties: 150,000,000 dead - from Stone, suna and Kumo_

 _Warnings: DO NOT THREATEN OR ATTEMPT HARM ON HER LOVED ONES, FRIENDS!_

 _If possible avoid completely or flee on sight_

Everyone was shocked in reading Okami's bingo book entry." Once they were settled again, the Hokage leveled a gaze in Obito's direction.

"If you would, Obito, start from the beginning." Obito nodded. "Like I said, I was dying in the cave, and..." Re-telling everything was getting to be tiring but he had to, he owed them this much. Besides, if he didn't tell them, then he wouldn't be able to ask the old man Hokage about Okami. He needed the Hokage's approval if he wanted Okami to live in Konoha. She deserves it, after all, her late husband was a Konoha nin and she saved a Konoha nin, with herself and her unborn child at risk. He spoke without pause, about how, Okami saved his life even though she was almost Five months pregnant at the time, how she restored his body and two eyes.

"How'd she do it? Your right eye was removed Obito, I removed your eye myself! She couldn't have just restored that!" Rin almost yelled out in disbelief. Obito seem to get a little mad when Rin yelled in disbelief in Okami's healing abilities. Sure that same question that kept bugging him since he woke up so he really didn't know how to answer her. Whenever he did ask Okami, she only smile her motherly smile and say "that my child is a trade secret." Now he knows that Okami that she could use medical Ninjutsu but to what extent, and to have people say that she could surpass Tsunade Senju who is one of the world's greatest medics.

Five hours later, everything was finally in the clear, and everyone seemed to have calmed down. Enough for the whole Team Minato to exchange brief hugs at their unexpected reunion. Making the Hokage and Sakumo smile in seeing the small reunion. Obito reluctantly removed himself from Rin's embrace and walked closer to the Hokage's desk. He scratched his chin a bit, almost hesitating before making up his mind.

"Hokage-sama." Obito started, starling everyone in the room. It wasn't every day that you hear the notorious troublemaker to be calling anyone respectfully. Sarutobi already had a feeling though. Even if he was wrong, he was already making plans on his own. He nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"I would like to make a request." By now, even Minato and Sakumo knew where this was going.

Sarutobi hid a smile. "That would be?"

"To let Okami Tsukino have Konoha's citizenship." To say that rest of the people in the room that was took shock. Everything was quiet until Rin stepped forward, her expression scandalous. "Obito, do you even know what you're suggesting?" Obito couldn't help but to glare at Rin. Making her take a step back in seeing his glare Obito never glared at her before why now. Kakashi added his two cents. "You're crazy, Obito." Sakumo looked at his son with a small a disapproval look. "But she saved my life! And the father of her child who happens to be her late husband was a Konoha nin!" Obito was quick to defend his case. He had to do something for Okami in return. He knew what Okami did was no easy feat even if she was tight-lipped about how she did it. It would have taken lots and lots of chakra and skill to restore him like that. And she was out in that forest alone, and almost eight months along! He was worried about her.

 ** _Meanwhile back with Okami_**

Okami (Naruto) P.O.V.

I was reading a scroll about demons and the bijuu's. I looked to see what kind of demon was I turn into due to Kurama making me into a daiyōkai a greater demon. I know I'm not a fox demon. But a wolf demon? I don't know how that happened. But all this makes me wonder if my baby will be a demon as well or be a half breed due to Kakashi being a human. But knowing what I read about the hatake clan it be most be small wolf demon. I wonder being a daiyōkai, will change my personality or attitude. Will I be just like Sasuke?! A total douche, or have an ego the size of the Uchiha compound or have a major stick up my ass. I hope not. I kept on reading, a daiyōkai (大妖怪, "Great demon") is a very powerful type of demon that is much stronger and smarter than the common yōkai. Most daiyōkai have long lifespans, possibly even longer than those of normal yōkai. They tend to remain calm in battle even if the situation is dire or their life is threatened. Daiyōkai vary in shape and size, just like normal yōkai. Some have, or are able to transform into, human-like forms, Other Daiyōkai are very large in size and don't at all resemble humans. Though it is not clear whether this applies to all Daiyōkai, it seems that some became feudal rulers over vast territories, commanding lesser demons. They sometimes wage war against other yōkai and humans alike.

Hmm I must be one of those Daiyōkai that could resemble a human I wonder what my True Form looks like. I know for a fact it would be a giant wolf I just hope I don't look like the juubi. I wonder if Kurama will recognize me or see me as a threat for being a wolf Daiyōkai. I couldn't help to let my tears run down my cheeks in the thought of the man who I thought as a father see me as a threat. Sensing my sadness my baby started kicking trying to make me feel better. Smiled as I started sing while rubbing my baby bump.

 _You are my world, my darling_

 _What a wonderful world I see_

 _You are the song I'm singing_

 _You're my beautiful Melody._

 _Down to a world I know_

 _There's never been, not ever before_

 _A child born of sea and shore._


	4. Chapter 4

Okami (Naruto) P.O.V.

After singing my song. I could only smile when my baby started kicking. I sat up from my bed and absentmindedly rubbed my belly. I smiled softly when I felt a kick against her stomach. "I know little one soon you'll be joining this world but I only wish that your father and grandfather would have seen you for the first time." Don't worry my sweet baby boy your mother will be here to take care of you." I said as I smiled while rubbing my belly once more my sweet little Kaito I know that your father and grandfather would loved to see you. I thought as I wiped my tears away. No I won't cry anymore I know kakashi and Kurama would be sad in seeing me cry. I thought. As I closed my eyes as I entered my mindscape.

 ** _In Naruto's mind 3rd POV_**

And here we find our young daiyōkai admiring the new scenery. No longer is her mind a dreary sewer but a field filled with lush green grass. Trees line the edge of the clearing and a hole sits in the middle of the clearing. The sky is a colorful sunset with cotton candy clouds decorating the sky to show a wonderful unknown pattern. Naruto heads towards the mysterious hole in the middle and discovers it to be a sort of den.

Naruto hops down into the hole with no fears and finds a wonderful underground oasis with a plush orange fox lying in the middle of the area. The young daiyōkai makes her way towards the plush and cannot help but compare it to her large fox who was her father figure. Tears blur her vision slightly, but pushes the memories out of her mind for the time being.

Naruto picks up the plush and suddenly memories that were not her own fills her head. She blinks as they continue to push into her skull, and suddenly it stops. The plush fox that was in her hands disappeared into nothing. she blinks and attempts to make sense of what those memories were. Within a couple of seconds she realizes that they were Kurama's memories. Although the memories mostly consisted on learning jutsu and control over chakra.

A sad smile comes across Naruto's face. "Hehe even when you are gone you try to look out for me...huh Otōsan. " Naruto's voice comes out in a sad tone. Unknown to Naruto her's and whatever is left of kurama's yokai slowly start form into a Bakusaiga and a Sō'unga.

 ** _Meanwhile back in the hidden leaf village_**

3rd POV

"Do you have any proof that her late husband was a Konoha nin?" Kakashi countered and Obito almost deflated but remembered the way she taught the children in that village.

"She taught like the teachers from the academy! She knows Konoha's standard, academy justu! She can't be lying and she keeps calling her late husband, anbu code name inu, in her sleep!" Sarutobi heard enough. He stood up from his desk, eliciting everyone's attention.

"Team Minato company by Sakumo Hatake, I'll be assigning you on a mission." Obito's smile almost split his face as he heard this but was quickly wiped off his face when Kakashi bonked his head. Both Minato and Sakumo smiled at their antics, their chest warming at the sight of Minato's team whole again as for Sakumo it's seeing that his son finally maked a friend. Just from this, they both had to see and thank this 'Okami' in person. And try to find out about her as well. Being able to heal the way she did was something short of an oddity. Even the famed Tsunade wouldn't be able to do it. If she could, Minato and Sakumo had no doubt in their mind that it would take more than just skill and chakra. This Okami Tsukino is a very powerful kunoichi. She would need an extremely large chakra reservoir to do so, as well as proficiency in fuuinjutsu there no doubt in their mind that she's a seal mistress.

They wouldn't put it past themselves to let someone like Okami continue living alone in the forest. Not when the last war just ended. Having someone like her in an enemy country's ranks could debilitate them or any of their allies. Iwa could even get desperate enough to recruit anyone remotely resembling a nin for all they knew.

"You'll leave in a few hours. Your mission is to retrieve this ' Okami Tsukino ' from Cha no Kuni. Make haste. I want you back in a week's time. Minato, Sakumo, I need to discuss a few things with the two of you." The rest of Team Minato straightened and bowed respectfully before filing out of his office. Sarutobi returned to his desk and puffed a smoke, his eyes meeting they're.

"Minato, Sakumo, I believe you know it's imperative that this Okami Tsukino is taken into Konoha's custody."

Both Minato and Sakumo nodded. "Large chakra reserves, fuuinjutsu expert, strong and sturdy body—an Uzumaki, maybe form what Obito's description she doesn't look like an Uzumaki. But if she an Uzumaki blood." Kushina would definitely be overjoyed by this news if they were right.

Sarutobi's face was grave. "We can't let anyone else get their hands on someone like her."

Both Minato and Sakumo had the same sentiments. Even if the idea was far-fetched, the fact that someone rivaling even the greatest medical specialist in the Elemental Nations exists and had no village to speak of her was greatly concerning. "And if her late husband really was a Konoha nin an anbu to be exact, then she has every right to stay in Konoha. If not, then saving a Konoha nin guarantees a small favor in our part, don't you think so, Minato, Sakumo?" They all shared a smile at this. Well, with all the cards on the table, they would be more than stupid to let something like this go.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

 ** _Meanwhile back with Okami_**

Okami (Naruto) P.O.V

After leaving my mindscape I couldn't help but felt a shiver run down my spine. Oh is someone thinking, about me. I hope not I thought as I looked around my room only to be shocked to see a very large box at the end of my bed I carefully make my way to the large box as I slowly opened it and gasp in what I saw. Inside the box was Bakusaiga (爆砕牙, "Explosive Crushing Fang") was a sword that was created from Kurama's own body. From what I can see or sense from the sword. On top of the sword was a letter addressed to me from kurama. I opened the letter and started to read.

 _Dear Daughter,_

 _Naruto by the time you read this letter I no longer_ _exist_ _all of my chakra and yokai has fully transferred into you when we merged. I know that feel alone knowing I'm no longer by your side to watch you grow_ _to a wonderful mother. I know it's sad to say I'm going to miss out seeing your child grow. But know this I will always be with you even though I don't have a physical body or no longer exists in this physical world. I will always look after you my daughter no matter what people say you are my daughter and I'm proud of you my little kit. I will forever be proud. Stand strong Naruto I know you'll do the world great things you can change things for the better. I love you and I always will._

 _Your father kurama_

After reading kurama's letter could help but to smile as I held the letter close to me I love you to Otōsan. I said as wiped my tears away as I looked at the next weapon as her eyes widen it was Sō'unga (叢雲牙, "Amassing Cloud Fang") Sō'unga, "The Sword of Hell or of World Conquest," could summon 100 dead souls in one swing. Sō'unga was a demon sword. It was the opposite the Tenseiga, "The Sword of Life or Heaven," as Sō'unga was considered "The Sword of Death or Hell." for some odd reason I could feel something calling me form the sword itself. I noticed another letter but this made eyes go widen it was form…kakashi… I opened the letter and started to read

 _To my lovely vixen,_

 _I wanted to write you a love letter. Naruto I know it's a little silly but I thought I'd try anyway. My life is beautiful because of you. My love Naruto. You entered into my life as a candlelight in the dark. You showed me the meaning of love not with your words but with your care. I know your shy nature doesn't let you open up to me; but your eyes speak up the love you have for me. Even though we are part. I'll keep watching over you and our child and please know this no matter what I'll always love you._

 _Love your husband Kakashi Uzumaki Hatake._

Tear ran down my cheek as I held the Kakashi finale letter to me. Against my chest as I imagined that I was being held by him one last time.


	5. Chapter 5

Obito POV

I was at the gate waiting for my team as I really wanted to see Okami once again. I hope she ok, or has her baby been born yet. I sighed as I looked around waiting for my team soo, we can go. God why are they soo late I thought as I remember the time I and Okami would walk to the river she began to sing a song that she was waiting for her baby to hear this.

 _Who's this?_

 _How did you get here?_

 _Are you the one I'm waiting for?_

 _I dreamt that you'd soon arrive_

 _I know that you are the one_

 _See there? The man with evil eyes_

 _He'll be the fall of all we know_

 _He's waiting for his time to strike_

 _But you can stand in his way_

 _I knew that you'd be sent to me_

 _I'll guide you wherever you may be_

 _There's power within our melody_

 _These songs will take you so far_

 _We will find the way to light_

 _Our world grows dark_

 _You will shine so bright_

 _Sages bless you through this fight_

 _The sun then will set and arise_

 _Things soon will get out of hand_

 _Darkness is bound to plague the land_

 _In you, I know that we will find_

 _The hero of our time_.

Once Okami was done singing her voice was soo beautiful it was like nothing I ever heard. Her voice was beautiful, sounded like angels a heavenly tone that no one else can compare to. Whoever her husband was he was a lucky man. I was snapped out of my Thought when I saw my team look at me funny, "what". I said I was snapped out of my Thoughts when I saw my team look at me funny, "what". I said as Kakashi just walked up to me and said: "ok who are you and what you did to Obito?" "Oh ha ha very funny Kakashi I just want to see Okami really bad ok so come on let's go," I said as I ran out the gates.

 ** _Time skip with Okami_**

Okami (Naruto) P.O.V.

I was in my small living room reading a scroll when I felt four familiar chakra signatures and one unknown to me. Two no doubt belong to Sakumo Hatake, Obito Uchiha, my father Minato Namikaze and the last one made my heart ache it was Kakashi Hatake but it wasn't my Kakashi he wasn't the man I fell in love with. The man I got married too, and he wasn't the father of our child.

I sighed as I could feel them get closer to my small home. I smiled when I heard someone knocking on my door flowed by Obito calling out "Okami-nee-san!" I chuckled as I struggle to get up a bit and answered: "I'm coming just a minute." I said as I "walked" toward the door. Opening it to see a smiling Obito.

Minato POV

We have finally arrived in Cha no Kuni where Obito led us to a small house in the middle of the woods. Once the house came into view Obito ran towards the door and knocked and yells "Okami-nee-san!" we waited for a few seconds when we heard the most Angelic voice I have ever heard. Answer "I'm coming just a minute". The door opened revealing a goddess of a Woman. She had beautiful silver hair that reaches down to her lower calves. Her skin was a light complexion almost like porcelain. She had 2 red slashes on her cheeks. Her eyes are stunning gold that could look into your very soul. And in the middle of her forehead, there's a small Red Crescent moon. And this woman was pregnant, her bulging stomach was enough to convince him. Honestly speaking, she was beautiful. I thought as she greeted us with a breathtaking smile.

"Oh hello Obito-kun it's so good to see you and it seems you made it home safely but who are your friends". Okami asked as she looked at every one of us Before Obito could answer I beat him to its "Hello, my name is Minato Namikaze I'm the leader of this little team. You already met Obito Uchiha this is Kakashi Hatake and Rin orihara. And the man standing next to me is Hatake sakumo the White Fang of Konoha." But it seems that you had already meet Sakumo when you saved him in suna. I said as I looked at Okami who just smiled. "I'm glad I was able to help. But would you like to come in." Okami said as she let us in.

 **Time skip to dinner**

 **3rd POV**

Dinner was pleasant like conversations among everyone in that occupied the small dining room Obito was talking to Okami telling her what happened when he got to the Village. And how everyone was shocked to see that he was alive. Okami smiled and laughed lightly when Obito told how his whole team reacted. Case said team to blush even Minato. Unknown to them Sakumo Hatake was looking at Okami curiously and in wonder why would a pregnant woman be in the middle of the Woods by herself. That's when he noticed a small shrine at the end of the hall from what he can see. "Excuse me, I noticed that you had a small Shrine at the end of the hallway is that for your late husband," Sakumo asked while looking at Okami.

Okami gave him a small sad smile and answered: "Yes that shrine was made for my late husband and my father." Okami said as she tries to get up. Keywords try, as Obito went to help her up. As she walked over to the shrine and picked up the picture of her husband and her father.

Walking back to the table, Okami handed the picture to Sakumo so everyone can see it. In the picture was Okami herself standing in the middle of two men? She was dressed in a traditional Japanese kimono which was black in color with a floral design on it. With a dark blue border lining the opening at the top. She wears the kimono over a white colored nagajuban. The obi that keeps her kimono tied is red in color, and it is tied in the back. For her footwear, she wears a pair of white jika-tabi.

While the man standing next to her right was wearing an anbu uniform along with the traditional inu mask covering his face. His hair was silver and gravity defiant almost like Kakashi's he had his hand on Okami's stomach but what they could see from the picture they could tell he was smiling. While the man standing to her left had long red hair tan skin and three scar-like marks on both of his cheeks they look like whiskers. His eye color was red and he was wearing nothing but a red kimono. They all looked so happy in picture. Everyone thought.

Okami Suddenly felt pain in her womb. Surprised she stumbles and grabs onto Obito's shoulder. He looks at her confused, soon it changes into being afraid as he can see her grimacing in pain. After another wave of pain she can feel that she's getting wet between her legs, meaning one thing – her water broke! "Obito, …. I'm going into labor … " Okami said shocking everyone in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**3rd P.O.V.**

"God If I ever see you again Inu I'm going to kill you," Okami snarled as she gripped the side of the bed she laid in.

Unfortunately for Okami she'd spent the last extremely painful eight hours in labor. Rin had assured her that it could have been worse.

This pain was worse than the time Madara had broken every bone in her arm, from the tip of her fingers to her shoulder. Or the time she'd very nearly been disemboweled...thinking back on it she really did have the luck of gods to have lived through the Fourth War.

Both Minato and Sakumo chuckled nervously, they hated seeing how much pain this caused Okami.

"you're doing Great Okami-san just a bit longer," Rin reminded as she stood between Okami's legs so she could deliver the baby.

Obito stood nearby with a blanket ready to receive the baby once it was born. Kakashi was also getting the hot water ready too. while Okami focused on the urge to push.

As pain tore through her she couldn't help but be relieved that she wasn't a jinchuuriki anymore so she won't have to deal with seals anymore.

"Come on Okami, one more strong push," Rin urged.

Okami groaned but with one last strong push she fell flat back against the bed, her eyes widening upon hearing a newborn cries, and tears gathered in her eyes in joy.

"Ah...here he is a beautiful baby boy," Rin said with a grin as she helped Obito and Kakashi clean the baby up, and wrapped him in a dark blue blanket.

Both Minato and Sakumo smiled in seeing the little baby boy. He just looked like his mother. Both men and boys eyes shown with unshed tears. They all wanted to see the baby boy but they didn't have a good look at him but soon Rin returned to lay the infant in Okami's waiting arms.

Standing by Okami's bedside and looking down at the whimpering baby they could hardly believe it. the baby boy just looks like a male version of his mother but his hair was a darker shade of silver than Okami's

"he looks so much like you," Kakashi said with a smile while looking at Okami.

Even though it was true the baby eyes closed still yet so the color of them remained unknown. Okami smiled. The newborn did look like her but he has a stronger jawline just like his father.

"he has Inu's chin though, and his shade of silver hair color," she said as she grinned. "if it was a girl her name will be Naomi, but if it was a boy his name will be Kaito." "he's perfect our son Kaito.K. Tsukino," Okami said with a smile as she held her son close as she was only one who saw that her son had two small wolf ears on top of his head. Lucky the blanket covered his ear so no one can see them just yet.

 **(A/N: sorry if this chapter is short but that's writer's block for you)**


	7. Chapter 7

After a few days of rest Okami and young Kaito where ready to travel to Konohagakure no Sato. ''Haven't you any baggage, Tsukino-san?'', Minato asked. As everyone was getting ready to move out.

''Everything I need is in my Pouch,'' she told him critically, smiling reassuringly at him and patting the aforementioned Pouch. Okami decided to wear consisted of a sleeveless, thigh-length, battle kimono in beautiful shades of azure and sapphire, which was paired off with simple, black shorts, fishnet pantyhose, and knee-high reinforced black leather boots. Stitched proudly on her back, there were the Tsukino insignia – a red Crescent moon and a Japanese style black-serpent vaguely resembling an Ouroboros, respectively. This was something she appreciated wholeheartedly as she didn't care much for the full, heavy and restrictive traditional kimonos. she even put her long silver hair in a high ponytail secured by a simple silver hairpin, and she was ready to face the day. Overall, her kunoichi outfit was a very form-fitting and alluring affair, with a generous décolletage, not leaving much to the imagination, and Okami was inordinately thrilled that she possessed the necessary curves to pull it off successfully. It was something that she wouldn't usually wear, but she likes it all the same. While her son was currently sleeping in his single Ring sling, Baby carrier that wrapped around her back.

''ok let's start our way towards Konoha Okami-nee-san! you will find that our village is the best." Obito said while trying not to wake baby Kaito.

Okami just smiled as she Had already known that Konoha was the best out of all 5 major villages. While discreetly Looking at her father Minato Namikaze, Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi, and Rin orihara how helped in delivering her baby. Not knowing how to feel about the girl whos going to die in the next few months. Okami only giggled as she could see why so many people had compared Minato to her frequently in the past before being turn into A daiyōkai, in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. According to Jiraiya, Minato was considered to be very handsome. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. All she could say her father is hot.

while Okami tries her best not to blush in seeing Sakumo, he had a kind face with dark eyes which had deep lines running underneath them. He had spiky, silver-colored hair that reached into the middle of his back tied in a ponytail and bangs that hung over his forehead protector. He wore a standard Konoha-nin uniform with a pair of gloves, flak jacket, bandages on his right arm, and the addition of distinctive short white sleeve which had red edges and the standard crest of Uzushiogakure on it. He also carried a holster worn diagonally over his right shoulder which held his White Light Chakra Sabre. Overall, she could see why Kakashi bears such a great resemblance to him that he has even been mistaken for his father on several occasions. all Okami wanted to do when she saw a child Kakashi, is to squeal like a fangirl while saying Kawaii and hugging the child. but she resisted the urge to do so as young Kakashi looks so much like his older counterpart now since he has the Sharingan.

As for Rin, Okami could only say the girl was boring and didn't know who to feel about the girl who was doom to die in a couple of months. Rin is a young girl of fair skin, and average height. Her most distinguishing traits were her brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face and matching colored eyes. She also had two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks.

Sometime later, the small group reached the main street that led them towards Konoha. At a civilian pace, they would take about two days to reach the Hidden Village in the Leaves, if they didn't encounter any unforeseen bad weather or were delayed by enemy shinobi or the average bandit groups. They didn't want Okami to overstress herself since she only gave birth to her son a few days ago.

After about an hour, Kaito started to cry announcing that he was hungry or need his diaper changed with that Okami quickly proceeded in checking her son only to find out her son was indeed hungry. Okami just giggled while Shifting the position of her son who is now laying on her chest. With quick movements she removes part of her kimono enmesh Armour allowing her son to be breastfed while looking, that he was just sleeping. This way, their trip wasn't delayed and it would seem to the shinobi that she was some kind of super-woman to be so resilient and not tire any time soon.

As they had left Okami's small cabin at around seven in the morning, while Kaito was already sleeping after his feeding. Being a new mother and without Kurama or Kakashi to help her was truly scary and was really doing a number on her; she just hoped that she wouldn't turn into the smothering kind mother. Like Sakara Haruno mother (Oh, the horror!)

''So, Okami-nee-san,'' Obito said as he walked closer to his Sister like figure, ''where are you from originally?''

Okami barely raised an eyebrow at that. Normally shinobi were all about subtle hidden meanings and reading between the lines, but she acknowledged that in this case, they had no need to do so. After all, she wasn't an enemy and they had no motive to think that she had any necessity to lie. Moreover, she suspected that they had orders to not antagonize her much without due reason. The knowledge of her Large chakra reserves, fuuinjutsu expert, strong and sturdy body— and her Uzumaki blood.

''normally I use to travel around The elemental nations but Recently started to settle down during my fifth month of pregnancy, from you, already know I lived in Cha no Kuni '' she said easily, with a smile a little sadly, as if remembering something good but painful as well, before she added, ''though my father's family was originally from Uzushio.''

''Uzushio?'', Kakashi said surprised, making both Minato and Sakumo look much more interested in the conversation. He eyed Okami's silver hair for a second, before asking thoughtfully. ''Are you sure you're related to the Uzumaki Clan, by chance?''

At that question, seem to get the whole team interested in the young woman's answer. Obito had been focused on her all along so his expression didn't really change.

''Yes,'' Okami admitted with a small smile, as she felt her son yawn cutely while rubbing one of his eyes with his chubby hand. ''My father was an Uzushio Jonin and, if I remember correctly, he was Uzumaki Mito's cousin's son. I don't know if He's even dead, We were separated due to the war. My mother, however, was from the Tsukino Clan, they were well known for their Silver hair and Kekkei Genkai.'' Seeing the whole team that was interested in her family's history, she decided to keep on talking about it as the subject was not meant to stay a secret, but rather the opposite. She had carefully created her 'family tree' when she and sent Obito back to the village after he was fully healed.

Her family tree included a few relations with some important people to Konoha, in a credible way, of course, so she'd share family ties (even if a little distant) to Kushina, her mother. Though she didn't have any much proof that she's related to the Uzumaki Clan beside her chakra chains. At first, she had thought she would relay this information directly to the Hokage; however, she didn't see the problem of telling these shinobi right now, as she was sure they would pass the information to their leader as soon as they had the chance and therefore she wouldn't have to be questioned by the Sandaime about her personal life. For one, it had the added benefit of the information possibly being spread more quickly through the village by way of gossip, as was her intention for the villagers to know about her; for others, after walking in silence for a few hours, it was becoming rather dull and she supposed that by chatting, the time would pass faster and it would distract her from her boredom and worry of being attacked.

''My mother was a medic nin and worked at the village hospital, which was where she met my father for the first time. He had been found badly injured in a forest nearby by His comrades of Uzushio shinobi when they returned from a mission.''

Her story was carefully woven to show that she didn't have anything to hide about her family and everything was timed perfectly to coincide with actual past events.

The team walked around her in some sort of military formation but kept half their attention on her words and the other half in their surroundings. "You see, after his stay at the hospital back in Uzushio, my father was in a really bad place emotionally. However, Before the downfall of Uzushio, my father and mother decided to leave before I was born. A few months later I was born, but my mother died due to complications during my birth. For long as I can remember it was just me and my father well... that's before I met Inu, but that's, Another story for another time." Okami said with a blush. "But When the war broke out, I was separated from my father.''

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and pulled out something to drink before she continued, all the while the whole team politely listening to her story, without interrupting.

''oh wow! I am sure that you'll have many happy memories in Konoha in no time, Okami-nee-san! And hopefully, you'll be able to find your father!'' Obito said with a huge smile. Okami just smiled as they Continued on their way. Soon after that, Kaito woke up from his nap and started crying once again and everyone unanimously decided to stop for a while and take a break.

Okami smiled as she rocked her baby Gently in her arms as she began to sing a song. That Kakashi and herself use to sing but for now, Okami is singing it to soothe her crying child.

When the sun has set

And the night has come

We'll creep out the garden

And go have some fun

'Cause all I wanna do

Is sneak around Konoha with you

And all I want to see

Is you sneaking around next to me

I don't care if it's wrong or right

I'd do anything for one more night

Dawn breaks, our night fades away

Someday we'll get to stay

We'll get to stay

No more sneaking around

One day we'll have our day

We'll have our day

Have our day

Have our day

After singing Okami smiled, as her son Seemed to calm down. She proceeded to produce from her small bag at her waist and pulled out two large lunch-boxes and offered some of the food to her travel companions. Obito accepted the box lunches. Seeing that his team isn't going to help his big sister any time soon, Obito noticed that his team and his Sensei they were eyeing the lunch-box with something akin to distrust, Obito felt his anger flared up inside of him seeing how his team distrusted his sister figure why would she try to poison them if she saved two Konoha Shinobi.

Sakumo just sighed as he grabbed a rice-ball and took a bite. ''Why would you guys think she'll try to Poison any of us?'', Sakumo asked.

 ** _Time skip_**

The rest of the lunch break passed mostly in comfortable silence, with only an occasional comment from Obito about something or other. While Kaito was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. However, their peace was fated to not last much longer. They had just resumed their journey when Okami's new daiyōkai abilities or senses were going haywire when she felt them: four people were approaching stealthy and slowly from her left side she couldn't say if it was north, south or whatever, she had also sucked at directions. As she had not been consciously tracking, the possible enemy shinobi had just entered her one-hundred meters range. She stiffened noticeably, as she let out a low protective growl while clutching her son closer to her. which promptly alerted her shinobi companions that something was wrong. Before saying anything, she spread her awareness around but found no one else up until three hundred meters.

This is it.

''Is there something wrong, Tsukino-san?'', Kakashi asked even as he looked around their surroundings, finding nothing.

''There are four people approaching from there,'' she said in a deceiving calm tone, pointing in the direction in question with her left arm. ''They are within one-hundred meters. By the slow way they are moving, they most definitely are shinobi.''

For just a split second, the whole team looked at her in astonishment, before their high trained instincts took over and they shifted in ready stances to fight, protectively around Okami and baby Kaito. However, the young mother was having none of that. She hadn't ever been protected from danger even when she had been younger, and now with all the the power she held, she was more than capable of defending herself. It wasn't that she didn't trust the ninja team to protect them both, it was just simply who she was.

Okami quickly bites down on her thumb drawing out blood. As she could feel her companions shift around them to give her a little more room and throw her confused glances but they didn't say anything, more preoccupied with the alleged incoming enemy ninjas. With quick hand signs and a shout of "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"! As a cloud of smoke covered the area when it cleared everyone could see a very and I mean a very large pack of Direwolves. Who Already surrounding their Summoner. They all promptly bowed to their mistress in deference. The Direwolves can grow larger than ponies and twice the size of large hounds. In proportion to their bodies, their legs are longer and their heads are larger than normal wolves. Their muzzles are also longer and more pronounced. Possible colorations include grey with yellow eyes and black with green eyes. Albino direwolves have white fur and red eyes.

Okami could feel her companion's utter shock but now was not the moment for explanations. She was only thankful that her son hadn't woken up from his nap. allowing one of the direwolves to take her son, while the rest of them got ready for battle.

''Go and only come back when I call you,'' she ordered and the wolf swiftly took off.

At the same time, the three ninjas around her finally saw their enemies appear from behind the tall trees as they had already been found out, shocking expressions on their faces as they saw the pack of direwolves. They were shinobi from Iwa as validated by their village's hitai-ate. ''What the hell is that?'', one of them almost shouted dumbfounded, pointing an incredulous finger at the direwolves, before he seemed to remember what their reason to being there was and turned towards their opponents.

The man's companions were behind him in silence but ready to fight at any moment, eyeing the Konoha's shinobi with more than a bit of bloodthirst and eagerness to fight in their faces.

''Give us the Tsukino girl and there is no need to fight.''

That sentence was said in such a demeaning and arrogant way that made Okami bristle in outrage. The Konoha ninja was not impressed with the man's demand either if their glares were anything to go by– as if they would quietly hand the woman over just because the unknown man had so pretentiously requested.

What am I, a sack of rice? I'll show you, insolent bastard!

With barely a thought, her Bakusaiga appeared in her right hand, while her Sō'unga appeared in her left hand. Thank god she was ambidextrous. Okami shifted in her ready to fight stance and glared fiercely at them, a fair amount of KI deliberately radiating from her body. Never piss off a daiyōkai.

 **(A/N:** **I am sorry for not updating this story I have been having Major writer's block and also the chapter is based off the next great adventure by suchsweetaddiction)**


End file.
